


Her Name is Pumpkin, Idiot

by easy_peasy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frerard, M/M, No Smut, Oneshot, Puppies, Snowstorms, Sweet, cuteness
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easy_peasy/pseuds/easy_peasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джерард преподносит Фрэнку действительно милый подарок на Рождество.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Name is Pumpkin, Idiot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KilljoyUnicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilljoyUnicorn/gifts).
  * A translation of [Her Name is Pumpkin, Idiot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436853) by [KilljoyUnicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilljoyUnicorn/pseuds/KilljoyUnicorn). 



> Thank KilljoyUnicorn so much!  
> Бета - I_LIVE_IN_ROCK   
> Работа на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/2950429

\- Джерард, идиот, возвращайся! Ты заболеешь пневмонией, умрешь, и кто тогда будет готовить мне?

Джерард закатил глаза и взглянул на Фрэнка, который стоял босиком на крыльце со скрещенными руками и свирепым взглядом.

\- Расслабься. Мне просто надо сходить до почты, а потом мы вернемся к просмотру плохих ужастиков и поеданию пиццы, ладно? Между прочим, я не заболею пневмонией. Я надел пальто. И варежки. Очень милые варежки со снеговичком на них.

\- Отлично, делай, как хочешь, - нахмурился Фрэнк, хоть и произнес эти слова ласково. Он повернулся, чтобы вернуться обратно, слегка дрожа от ледяного ветра. - Просто попробуй не сдохнуть. Это разрушит мое Рождество.

\- Я сделаю все возможное, Фрэнки.

Дверь захлопнулась за невысоким брюнетом без ответа, и Джерард слегка усмехнулся. Затем, потянув воротник пальто вверх, он зашагал по дороге к почтовому ящику, прокладывая свой путь через сугробы и падающий снег.

Натянув шапку на уши, человек с неестественными красными волосами убрал несколько прядей волос под нее, молча проклиная зиму и все ее радости. Такие, как метель. В канун Рождества. Которая делает вас заложником своего дома. С другой стороны, рассуждал Джерард, если бы ему пришлось с кем-нибудь остаться дома и никогда не выходить, он бы, безусловно, выбрал Фрэнка.

Наконец добравшись до почтового ящика, Джерард с трудом открыл его, учитывая то, что на нем были варежки, и достал пачку бумаги. Быстро посмотрев на них, он вздрогнул от одного взгляда на счета - придется поговорить с Фрэнком насчет экономии тепла время от времени. Просто потому, что из-за холода их финансы не должны страдать.

Положив связку писем под руку, Джерард повернулся, хмурясь тому факту, что сейчас придется возвращаться домой по слишком длинному пути. Мысленно он сделал заметку насчет того, чтобы спросить Фрэнка, почему они выбрали такой далекий от дороги дом.

Вздохнув и натянув шапку на лоб, он поплелся вверх по дороге, замерзая с каждым шагом.

Боже, как он был глуп. "Как я, черт возьми, мог забыть то, что находится наверху? Фрэнк найдет это, нет, нет, нет, это плохо, нет, мне нужно возвращаться, нет..." Как в спринте, пробираясь через сугробы, Джерард бросился назад до светящемся огнями дома, прокладывая путь через снег. Если Фрэнк найдет кое-что, находящееся наверху, все будет разрушено, и ах, нужно как можно быстрее попасть домой... Наконец, добравшись до дома, он схватился за дверную ручку и дернул ее, в один момент оказываясь в теплом коридоре. Господь Бог, пусть он не найдет это... 

\- Джи? - Фрэнк позвал его откуда-то сверху. У красноволосого из рук чуть не выпала почта.

\- Да, это я, - громко ответил Джерард, выскользнул из ботинок и избавился от куртки. Он бросил шапку и варежки на пол (они испачкаются, но какая разница) и пошел по коридору, все еще сжимая в руках почту и молясь, чтобы Фрэнк не обнаружил его сюрприз. - Как-то удалось спастись от пневмонии. Ты где?

\- В гостиной, - прокричал в ответ Фрэнк. - И я, хм... Ну, у нас небольшая проблема...

Джерард нахмурился и подумал обо всех вещах, которые могли произойти в его десятиминутное отсутствие. У них закончилась пицца или что-то еще? По крайней мере, это не звучало так, как если бы его сюрприз был обнаружен - вероятно, Фрэнк волновался бы больше. Так в чем дело?.. Он ускорил шаги.

Войдя в гостиную, Джерард застыл, чтобы понять, что происходит. Молчание.

Джерард расхохотался. 

\- О Боже, - выдохнул он, прислонившись к стене. Плечи дрожали от смеха. - Как ты сделал это, Фрэнки?

\- Это не смешно, идиот!

Фрэнк нахмурился. Он сидел на полу мрачный, полностью запутавшийся в мигающих разноцветных огнях. Они обмотали его руки и прижали к бокам. В комнате царил беспорядок.

\- Я пытался распутать эту тупую гирлянду из огромного узла, потому что кое-кто не удосужился нормально убрать ее на прошлое Рождество, а потом я увидел паука и попытался бежать, но, клянусь, в этих огнях есть маленькие демоны или еще что-то, и они обернулись вокруг моих ног... Прекрати ржать, Джи!

Джерард попытался унять смех, делая все возможное, и, по крайней мере, добился слегка серьезного выражения лица. 

\- Не бойся, Фрэнки. Я спасу тебя от одержимых демонами, блестящих рождественских огней! Мы отомстим!

Ладно, может, "слегка серьезного выражения лица" было преувеличением. 

Фрэнк раздраженно вздохнул.

\- Ты так бесишь.

\- Я знаю. Это часть моего очарования!

Джерард бросил почту на диван и подошел к Фрэнку, улыбаясь негодующему лицу своего парня.

\- Вот, просто нужно убрать этот узел сюда, потянуть это...

Огромный клубок как-то сразу развязался, заставляя Фрэнка, мигая и пребывая в шоке, смотреть снизу вверх на самодовольного Джерарда.

\- Как ты, черт возьми, сделал это? - проворчал он, принимая руку Джерарда и поднимаясь с пола. Гирлянда упала вниз.

\- Я Бэтмен.

\- Отлично. Всегда хотел встречаться с Бэтменом. Мечты действительно сбываются, - усмехнулся Фрэнк, прежде чем отпустить руку Джерарда и скрыться за дверью в кухню.

\- С другой стороны, пицца уже почти холодная. Иди сюда, крестоносец, одетый в плащ.

Джерард улыбнулся, зашел на кухню после Фрэнка и, прислонившись к стойке, с наслаждением наблюдал, как Фрэнк доставал тарелки с верхней полки.

\- Тьфу, нам нужны полки пониже, - пожаловался он Джерарду, когда тот подавил смешок.

\- Не смейся надо мной! Ты не знаешь о трудностях жизни невысоких людей, - он ругался, пытаясь скрыть улыбку.

Джерард просто рассмеялся, оттолкнувшись от стойки и забирая пиццу со стола. 

\- Знаешь, вообще-то, нам не нужны тарелки, - прошептал он. - Мы могли бы быть бунтарями и есть пиццу прямо из коробки...

Фрэнк закатил глаза, но все же оставил в покое тарелки.

\- Я встречаюсь с ним пять лет.

\- Именно.

\- Хорошо. Но мы будем пользоваться салфетками, неряха.

\- Идет, - Джерард крутил коробку с пиццей на кончиках пальцев - трюк, который всегда заставлял Фрэнка улыбаться, - и направился обратно в гостиную. - Ты идешь, Фрэнки?

Фрэнк снова закатил глаза, пусть и ласково (возможно, это было реакцией на то, каким забавным был Джерард), и схватил пачку салфеток.

\- Пошли, идиот.

\- Ой, неправда, - послышался дразнящий голос Джерарда из-за двери. - Я не настолько идиот.

\- Пусть так, - Фрэнк вышел из кухни осторожно, все еще помня о разбросанной гирлянде, и направился к Джерарду, который сидел на диване и отчаянно боролся с неоткрывающейся коробкой пиццы. - Но тебе просто повезло, что ты милый.

Джерард оставил попытки открыть коробку, отложил ее и улыбнулся Фрэнку, убирая яркие волосы с глаз.

\- Ой, ты думаешь, я милый?

Фрэнк снова закатил глаза.

\- Ну и?

\- Тыж мой сладенький.

\- Ага.

Джерард рассмеялся, обращая внимание на коробку пиццы, которую-таки удалось открыть. Фрэнк думал, как очаровательна была постоянная неуклюжесть Джерарда, но он никогда бы не признал этого вслух.

\- Хорошо, Фрэнки, вот салфетка, которую ты посчитал необходимой, а вот пицца, которую замечательный Я соизволил заказать.

Фрэнк взял салфетку и кусочек пиццы и с поднятой бровью посмотрел на красноволосого.

\- Вообще-то, это я заказал пиццу, пока кто-то валялся на диване и читал комиксы. Помнишь?

\- О.

Джерард потупился, а потом пожал плечами и откусил пиццу.

\- А, ну, - весело сказал он набитым углеводами ртом, - это действительно не имеет значения, кто из нас был замечательным и заказал пиццу, потому что в итоге у нас есть пицца. Значит, мы оба замечательные.

\- Хотя я немного замечательнее, - утверждал Фрэнк, откидываясь на спинку дивана, чтобы было удобнее пожирать свой кусочек сырной доброты. - Я имею в виду, я невероятно замечательный. Не то, чтобы просто замечательный.

\- Я согласен с этим утверждением, - Джерард криво усмехнулся. У него был соус в уголке рта. Фрэнк подумал, что это смотрится с волосами Уэя. Тем не менее...

\- Эй, у тебя что-то вот здесь, - он указал на это место, и Джерард нахмурился, самым очаровательнейшим образом сморщив нос. Он вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони. Фрэнк не знал, что ему делать - опять закатить глаза или же поцеловать Джерарда. В итоге он не сделал ничего.

\- У тебя есть салфетка.

\- Салфетки для слабаков.

\- Или, знаешь, для чистых людей.

Джерард показал ему язык.

\- Ты злой.

\- Наверное, поэтому ты со мной встречаешься.

\- Неа. Я встречаюсь с тобой, потому что ты милый, и сладкий, и талантливый, и красивый, и...

\- Я понял идею, - улыбнулся Фрэнк, меняя позицию на диване так, что его голова находилась на плече Джерарда. Он тыкался носом ему в подбородок.

Джерард что-то довольно пробормотал, обнимая Фрэнка свободной рукой и целуя в лоб.

\- Да? У меня есть целый список твоих удивительных качеств.

\- Я знаю, что я удивительный, хотя это приятно слышать.

\- Буду говорить тебе это в любое время, только свистни.

\- Ты такой волнительно-сырный.

\- Как пицца, - Джерард откусил кусочек почти ушедшего слайса и широко улыбнулся.

\- Я все сказал.

Они сидели в тишине после этого, было слышно только жевание пиццы и мягкое падение снега снаружи. Все-таки, это был не худший способ провести Сочельник, решил Джерард, особенно учитывая то, что было наверху ...

Кстати, говоря о лестнице, его сюрприз был, вероятно, готов открыться. Пряча улыбку, Джерард встал и громко зевнул.

\- Сейчас принесу подушки сверху. Секундочку.

Фрэнк только помахал рукой в знак согласия.

Джерард тихо вышел из комнаты и унесся вверх по лестнице. Открыв дверь спальни, он быстро вошел и закрыл ее за собой. Беспокойство внезапно помутнило его рассудок. Что, если он как-то убежал? Что, если он не тот? Боже, что, если он мертв?

Он не был мертв и довольно рад видеть Джерарда. Джерард заулыбался и нежно поднял коробку, шепча "Тсс, тсс".

Балансировать с коробкой было сложно, осознавая, как сюрприз не волнуясь вел себя, продолжал двигаться в коробке и пытаться выпрыгнуть из нее.

К счастью, Джерарду удалось спуститься по лестнице и по коридору без проскальзывания и наламывания дров. Он аккуратно подошел к гостиной.

\- Фрэнки, у меня есть... о, какая неожиданность.

Фрэнк спал на диване, одна нога висела, а рука была брошена через спину. Он тихо храпел.

Джерард закатил глаза, установил (в настоящее время подозрительно тихую... может быть, он, наконец, понял природу слова "сюрприз") коробку на журнальный столик, и встряхнул Фрэнка за плечо.

\- Фрэнки, Фрэнки, Фрэ-э-э-э-э-э-э-энки...

Фрэнк открыл один глаз, посмотрел на Джерарда, зевнул и открыл другой.

\- Лучше бы у тебя было рождественское печенье, большой привлекательный идиот, или возвращаюсь ко сну.

\- У меня есть кое-что получше, чем рождественское печенье.

\- Невозможно. Если ты и в самом деле Бэтмен, то в таком случае, у тебя есть мое полное разрешение на строительство пещеры Бэтмена под домом.

\- Просто сиди. Это твой ранний рождественский подарок.

Фрэнк вскочил, почти отправляя Джерарда на встречу с журнальным столиком.

\- Ура! Подарки! Дари.

Он вытянул руки для подарка, сверкая широченной улыбкой, окончательно просыпаясь. Красноволосый улыбнулся, поворачиваясь, чтобы взять тяжелую коробку со стола. О, сейчас будет классно.

Он представил коробку Фрэнку, немного прыгая от волнения. Фрэнк осторожно взял коробку и открыл ее.

Джерард думал, что выражение на лице Фрэнка стоило всего этого - поиска, скрытия и отчаянной надежды, что сюрприз продержится тихо, чтобы Фрэнк не нашел его. Надо было видеть абсолютную радость на лице Фрэнка, когда он поднял рождественский подарок из коробки и поставил на колени, прижимая к груди, прежде чем взглянул на Джерарда с такой яркой улыбкой, что он бы удовлетворил мировые потребности в энергии в течение, по крайней мере, года.

\- Святой чизкейк, Джи, ты купил мне щенка?

Джерард кивнул, улыбаясь так широко, что у него заболело лицо. Хотя, это был хороший вид боли.

\- Ага. Она кто-то между пуделем и терьером, ей около трех месяцев. Я пошел в приют, и она была просто действительно очень милая, так что я думал, что...

\- Она прекрасна, - оборвал Фрэнк Джерарда, прижимая собачку к груди.

Собачка коротко тявкнула, моргая огромными карими глазами, и склонила кучерявую рыжеватую голову в сторону, прежде чем счастливо лизнуть Фрэнка в щеку. 

\- Ей надо придумать имя, - решил Фрэнк. Джерард сел, протягивая руки к щенку с шелковистой шерстью.

\- Совершенно верно. Я думал, может, Айви.

\- Что? Как Пойзон Айви*? Потому что у нее рыжий мех?

\- Люблю, когда ты понимаешь, что я намекаю на Бэтмена.

\- Я знаю, но это ужасное имя, Джи.

\- Не люблю, когда тебе не нравятся мои идеи.

\- Мы должны назвать ее так, чтобы это подходило под ее очаровательность, - заявил Фрэнк. - Как насчет Тыквы?

\- Серьезно, - это даже не было вопросом.

\- Да, серьезно. Это мой рождественский подарок, так что ш-ш-ш.

\- Ее зовут Тыква, идиот.

Тыква спрыгнула с колен Фрэнка, чтобы исследовать дом, оставляя Фрэнка беспокоиться о шуме и посуде, и конечно же, в последствии заставляя Джерарда бежать за ними обоими.

Позже Тыква устала играть в перетягивание каната с Фрэнком и Джерардом и заснула на коленях второго. Они лежали на диване и смотрели Рождественскую историю в очередной раз - "Это классика, Фрэнки!" - протестовал Джерард (а Фрэнк думал, что классика - синоним к слову "старость", но сдался, когда Джерард поцеловал его в щеку). 

\- Я люблю тебя.

\- Я знаю.

\- Ой, Хан Соло.

\- Если ты намекаешь, что я - принцесса Лея**, то ты ошибаешься, потому что я гораздо привлекательнее ее.

\- Конечно, ты привлекательнее.

Фрэнк закатил глаза из-за того, что чувствовал уже миллионный раз за вечер, но смеялся. И Джерард тоже чувствовал уют, витающий в воздухе.


End file.
